Avant de partir
by Fred01
Summary: ça y est ma one-shot est finie, c'est un POV de Quatre, à vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez


Avant de partir (Eve Angeli)

Auteur : Fred01 (augerfredoaol.com)

Source : Gundam Wing (GW power !!!!!!!!!)

Couple : 3x5

Disclaimers : Bon allez hop, ça m'a pris sur un coup de tête (vive les vacances), j'espère que vous aimerez. POV de Quatre Début de la fic : 15 Juin 2004

Légende:

_Parole de la chanson_

L'histoire

Avant de partir

POV Quatre

            Voici 3ans que nous combattons Oz, 5pilotes de gundam à présent âgés de 18ans. Je prie tout les jours pour que cette foutue guerre se termine, pour que je puisse enfin quitter mes compagnons d'armes, pour fuir cette vie qui me tue à petit feu. Heero et Duo sont ensemble depuis un peu plus d'un an, je suis extrêmement heureux pour eux sauf lorsqu'ils m'empêchent de dormir certaines nuits lol mais bon passons. Pourquoi est-ce que je veux les quitter ? Et bien c'est très simple, il y a un autre couple Trowa est avec Wuffei…

_Quand ma tête me dit le contraire de mon coeur _

            Lorsque l'envie me prend de fuir loin très loin de cet homme, je ne le peux, mon cœur m'en empêche, je n'y arrive pas, je n'arrive pas à t'en vouloir, je ne peux te détester et cela me fait souffrir inexorablement, de plus en plus toujours plus fort. Le pire, c'est

_Quand mes mains se souviennent de ces moments si forts_

            Ah oui, j'oubliais, si seulement je pouvais oublier. Avant d'être avec Wuffei, Trowa sortait avec moi, le rêve éveillé. Pourquoi m'a-t-il quitt ? Il m'a simplement dit que je ne l'attirais plus, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point cela me fait souffrir, je n'ai pas su garder celui que j'aimais, je me noie dans la culpabilité. Cependant je l'aime toujours, je finis par me haïr, bon dieu que je suis faible.

_Et quand je me surprends à parler de toi_

            La tristesse et la douleur refont surface, toujours plus fortes, toujours plus présentes, me consommant petit à petit, m'anéantissant de l'intérieur. Mais je me dégoûte puisque surtout

_Je n'ai plus qu'une envie__ : T__e garder près de moi_

            Je n'arrive pas à te haïr, j'aimerais tellement te garder pour moi, rien que pour moi, uniquement à moi, que je sois tout pour toi. Pourtant ces mot tu me les as dis … mais tu ne me les diras plus.

_Mais comment vivre ici _

            Alors que je sais que tu n'es jamais loin de moi, j'ai l'impression d'être aimanté à toi. Pourtant je ne peux pas te prendre dans mes bras, ni goûter ta peau, ni prendre tendrement ta main dans la mienne ou même plonger mon regard dans le tien … tout cela m'est interdit à présent. Comment vivre

_Quand tu dors dans ses bras_

            Savoir que c'est lui et non moi qui te voit à ton réveil, c'est lui et non moi qui aperçoit tes doux émeraudes embrumés par le sommeil aux premières lueurs de l'aube et que c'est lui et non moi qui reçoit tes caresses si tendres. Je te sens encore tout contre ma peau, je sens encore tes mains parcourir mon corps, j'ai gardé ses souvenirs interdits emprisonnés dans mon esprit. Je vais craquer.

_Comment aimer ma vie_

            Je n'ai plus goût à rien, Duo finit par s'inquiéter, Heero s'emporte et me gueule dessus, Wuffei parle de faiblesse quand à toi tu ne dis rien tu te contentes de m'ignorer lorsque je reviens blessé après chaque mission. Mes blessures sont de plus en plus graves, je fais de moins en moins attention, mon esprit divague. N'avez-vous donc pas compris qu'il était ma force ? Je m'efforçais, du mieux que je le pouvais, de le protéger, je donnais le meilleur de moi-même. Mais à présent

_Si tu es loin de moi_

            Dans les bras d'un autre, je défaille. C'est si dur de se coucher en sachant qu'on restera seul toute la nuit que votre amour ne nous rejoindra pas, que cette personne préfère rejoindre quelqu'un d'autre. Je reste seul, cloîtré dans ma solitude, mon désespoir.

_Laisse-moi un peu de toi _

            Pourrais-tu me revenir ? Ne serais-ce qu'une fois, que je puisse me remémorer le goût de ta peau, la douceur de tes cheveux, la clarté de tes yeux. Rien qu'une fois … bien que je sais qu'une seule fois ne me suffira pas. Je te veux pour moi seul … pour toujours, à jamais.

_J'apprendrai à te retenir _

Je ferais tout mon possible pour que tu restes avec moi, je me donnerais entièrement à toi, je me plierais à tes moindres désirs. Voyez ce qu'est devenu le grand Quatre Winner, un misérable esclave de l'amour … mais on se sent capable de tout pour l'amour de son bien-aimé.

_Aime-moi rien qu'une fois _

            Laisse-moi espérer que tu me reviendras, que tout recommencera, que nous revivrons ces moments si forts et si doux à la fois pour que plus jamais ils ne s'arrêtent.

_Juste pour une heure, juste pour se dire _

            Accorde-moi un peu de temps, laisse-le un peu de côté, intéresses-toi à moi ! Pourquoi lui et non moi, es-tu dégoûté de moi ? Pitié laisse-moi te parler, ne serais-ce qu'un moment, que je vide mon sac, que je te dise ce qui détruit les restes de mon cœur peu à peu. S'il te plaît dis-moi

_Que plus rien ne nous séparera jusqu'à demain _

            Combien de fois ai-je rêvé de ces mots ? D'ailleurs toutes mes pensées, tout mes rêves sont accès sur toi, comme un poison ayant englobé la totalité de mon esprit. Une nuit avec toi, rien que nous deux que je puisse te redécouvrir, à présent ceci est un rêve interdit qui me hante toutes les nuits.

_Laisse-moi un peu de toi _

            Tous ces souvenirs gravés en moi me font croire mille et une choses. Lorsque je ferme les yeux je pénètre dans un monde où tu ne m'as pas quittés où nous sommes toujours heureux, pourtant ce monde s'écroule dès que mes paupières se soulèvent, lorsque que je me retrouve face à cette dure réalité.

_Avant de partir _

            Que m'as-tu laissés à part ses souvenirs qui m'empoisonnent ? Tu es parti, tu as repris ton cœur pour le donner à un autre. Tu es parti me laissant seul avec mon amertume, ma solitude, ma détresse, mon besoin d'affection … ma douleur.

_Et j'apprends tous les jours à me passer de toi_

            Si tu savais à quel point cela me déchire le cœur. Mais je ne pourrais vivre indéfiniment dans mes souvenirs puisque face à la réalité mes blessures se rouvrent, me remplissant à nouveau de douleur, de tristesse. Est-ce que j'arriverais

_A tuer cet amour qui voudrait vivre en moi_

            C'est si dur que combattre cet amour pourtant celui-ci me détruit à petit feu. Vais-je finir par devenir l'ombre de moi-même, survivant dans mes souvenirs, me blessant en regardant la vérité en face ?

_Et lorsque tu me donnes ces instants trop courts_

            Le pire, c'est que lorsque Wuffei part trop longtemps, lorsque tu es en manque, tu viens me voir, me faisant croire que tout va recommencer. Je sais très bien qu'après cette nuit, tu me quitteras à nouveau, pourtant lorsque je te vois pénétré dans ma chambre lorsqu'il n'est pas là, je ne peux, j'y n'arrive pas, je ne peux pas te repousser. Je me déconnecte de ma raison profitant pleinement de ces instants. En fait, je suis misérable, je vole celui d'un autre. Je ne suis qu'un objet que tu utilises quand l'envie te prend. Mais pendant ces instants 

_Où mon corps s'abandonne sans aucun détour_

            Toute lucidité me quitte, je me laisse aller, profitant pleinement de ces instants, me remémorant notre ancienne relation, essayant de croire que tu ne repartiras pas dès que ton désir sera assouvi.

_Mais comment vivre ici_

            Je vais de plus en plus mal, surtout lorsque Wuffei revient de mission lorsque je vois cette joie qui t'envahit, lorsque les remords me reprennent. Je tente tant bien que mal de tout cacher faisant mine de m'inquiéter sur son état à la fin de la mission, continuant à jouer mon rôle de mère poule. Mais pourrais-je résister

_Quand tu ris avec lui_

            Ne pas craquer, ne pas dévoiler à Duo, ma détresse, mon désespoir, ma peine. Continuer à me battre pour la guerre, pour m'éloigner de toi, pour laisser tomber mon masque. En faite, nous portons tous un masque mais les vôtres s'effacent de plus en plus grâce à l'affection et à la confiance que vous avez envers vos compagnons, vous n'avez plus besoin de vos masques, vous n'avez plus à avoir peur. Moi c'est tout le contraire, mon masque je le porte de plus en plus, je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à le quitter un jour.__

_Je veux aimer ma vie_

            J'aimerais tant profiter de ma vie, enfin de ces petits moments libres que nous laisse la guerre de temps en temps. Pourrais-je

_Sentir pousser mes ailes_

            Est-ce que j'arriverais à me séparer de cet amour qui vit en moi, qui me dévore de l'intérieur ? Pourrais-je un jour profiter pleinement de la vie ? J'aimerais tellement vivre librement, que plus rien ne m'atteigne. __

_Laisse-moi un peu de toi _

            Tout ce que tu m'as laissé, c'est ces souvenirs. Je sais je me répète mais je n'arrive pas à oublier surtout lorsque je te vois tout les jours. C'est à la fois un grand soulagement mais une immense détresse qui m'assaillent lorsque tu pars en mission sans moi. S'il te plaît reviens-moi

_J'apprendrai à te retenir _

            Je ferais tout pour que l'oublie pour que le peu d'amour pour moi renaisse. Je ferais tout pour que tu sois heureux. Ecoutez donc cette prière désespérée d'un ange déchu.

_Aime-moi rien qu'une fois _

            As-tu encore un tant soit peu d'amour pour moi ou celui-ci s'est-il transformé en indifférence ? Pourrais-je à nouveau voir tes yeux remplis d'amour et de tendresse pour moi ? Pourtant je sais que cela n'arrivera pas, j'espère tellement que tu puisses à nouveau m'aimer

_Juste pour une heure, juste pour se dire _

            Que tu ne me laisseras plus, que tu l'oublieras. J'aimerais à nouveau que tu me prennes dans tes bras. Que tu me redonnes cette tendresse qui me hante toutes les nuits. Dis-moi

_Que plus rien ne nous séparera jusqu'à demain _

            Je n'en peux plus, mon corps et mon cœur te désirent tellement, alors que ma raison, ma survie me crie de m'éloigner de toi pour que je puisse refermer mes blessures.

_Laisse-moi un peu de toi _

            Mais ma raison je la laisse de côté, c'est si dur d'être raisonnable. Surtout lorsque tu me reviens, je sais très bien que tu me m'aimes plus, que lorsque tu me reviens pour une nuit ce n'est que pour assouvir ton désir et non à cause d'un semblant d'amour qui aurait pu survivre en toi. Dis-moi

_Avant de partir _

            Que tu ne reviendras plus. Je n'arrive pas à te repousser car mon cœur ne le veut pas. Mon esprit lui te haïs de plus en plus mais cette haine je ne la montre pas, je l'ignore alors qu'elle me ronge. A la fin de la nuit, alors que tu te retirais de moi

_Tu me disais du bout des lèvres_

            Je pense que c'est ces quelques mots que tu m'as dit à la fin de la première nuit où tu m'as retrouvé qui ont creusé un écart entre mon cœur et mon esprit, entre mon désir et ma raison.  Ces quelques mots furent

_Je pense à toi quand même_

            Tu t'es relevé, tu as enfilé tes vêtements et lorsque la porte s'est refermé, je n'ai pu empêcher mes larmes de couler, j'aurais cru qu'elles s'étaient taries au fil du temps. Ces mots m'ont blessés, « Je pense à toi » donnant de l'espoir à mon cœur, le « quand même » faisant naître un début de haine que j'essaye d'ignorer jour après jour. Je t'aime tellement pourtant je te hais.

_Et je m'endors_

            Séchant mes larmes, me plongeant dans des rêves qui je le sais me feront souffrir à mon réveil. Pourquoi ma vie n'est-elle plus que tristesse, aurais-je trop abusé du peu de moments de bonheur que j'ai eu ?

_Et je m'endors sans toi_

            Dans ce lit vide et froid, qui a déjà accueillit nos deux corps, ce lit qui a été témoin de nos nombreuses unions, de notre amour qui a été réciproque. Ce lit me fait revivre bien des moments qui me blessent toujours un peu plus. Est-ce que tu comprends à quel point tu me fais souffrir

_Moi qui t'aime_

           Cet amour pourrais-je un jour le faire disparaître ? Je sais que si celui-ci disparaissait je pourrais enfin vivre libre, la douleur qui poignarde mon cœur s'effacerait. Est-ce que je pourrias t'effacer de mon esprit ? Je ne pense pas … tu t'es gravé trop profondément en moi.

_Laisse-moi un peu de toi_

           Peu à peu, l'espoir me quitte, je me rend à l'évidence, c'est lui et non moi. Tu m'as quitté pour lui, tu as fait ton choix. Tu m'as dit que ma douceur, ma gentillesse t'étouffaient, tu m'as dit que Wuffei t'apportait la force et la volonté qui te manquait. Tu lui as tout donné … sans rien me laisser.

_J'apprendrai à te retenir_

            Si seulement, tu me l'avais dit plus tôt, j'aurais essayé de changer pour toi. Mais aurais-je pour me changer moi-même ? En effet, cette gentillesse et cette tendresse font partir ma nature, tu me demandes l'impossible. 

_Aime-moi rien qu'une fois_

            Reviens-moi, une fois ? Non une seule fois ne me suffira pas, je te veux pour l'éternité. Tu viens encore me retrouver j'espère de tout mon cœur qu'il te reste un semblant d'amour pour moi pour que tu me reviennes même pour une seule nuit. Pourtant, je me rends compte que c'est par manque que tu me reviens et non par amour…

_Juste pour une heure, juste pour se dire_

            Pour que je te dise tout ce qui me tient à cœur, tout ce qui me détruit, tout ce qui me ronge de l'intérieur. Avec ces mots, j'espère entendre tes mots me réconforter mais ceci n'est que la prière d'un ange désespéré. J'aimerais que tu me dises

_Que plus rien ne nous séparera jusqu'à demain_

           Qu'au réveil, je me retrouve à nouveau dans tes bras, comme si tu recommençais. Cependant dès que j'ouvre les yeux, je me rends compte que tu es à nouveau parti que tu n'étais revenu que pour une nuit, je ne peux empêcher mes larmes de couler, l'espoir d'un ange se retrouve à nouveau bris

_Laisse-moi un peu de toi _

            Que mon rêve subsiste. Fais-moi croire que tout recommencera, que l'espoir renaisse… Même si au plus profond de moi-même, je sais pertinemment que j'ai perdu, que ton cœur n'est plus mien, que tes caresses et tes regards langoureux ne me sont plus destinés. 

_Avant de partir_

            Une nouvelle fois, pourrais-tu me murmurer ces mots doux que tu me disais sans t'en lasser, sais-tu à quels points ces mots sont gravés dans mon cœur. Pourtant c'est 3petits mots ne me sont plus réservé, il faut que je m'y fasse ce n'est plus à moi que tu les diras.

_Avant de partir_

           En mission, avant tu me disais que tu me reviendrais toujours, tu me disais que tu ne m'abandonnerais pas, j'avais tellement d'espoir fondé sur toi, tu as tout brisé cet espoir, mes rêves, mes espérances. 

_Laisse-moi un peu de toi_

            A présent tout ce que tu me laisses ce ne sont plus que des mots qui me blessent. « Je pense à toi quand même » sais-tu à quel point ces mots m'ont blessés ? Ils m'ont déchirés. L'ange a été trahit par la seule chose en quelle il croyait : l'amour. 

_Aime-moi rien qu'une fois_

            Je fais cette prière tous les soirs, pourtant au fond de moi, l'espoir me quitte peu à peu mais je n'arrive pas à me faire à cette idée qui me déchire : tu ne me reviendras jamais…

_Rien qu'une fois..._

            Peu à peu, je sens que je m'essouffle, l'espoir me quitte pourtant mon amour lui continue à battre, emprisonnant mon cœur. Tu as réussi, je t'appartiens corps et âme.

_Avant de partir___

Fin POV

            Leur dernière mission : le QG d'Oz.  Les cinq gundams se battaient avec rage contre les MS. D'un coup, ceux-ci se mirent à battre en retraite, les pilotes ne comprenaient pas grand-chose lorsqu'un puissant rayon s'éleva dans les airs l'Heavy Arms pour cible. En quelques secondes, tout était finit, Heero détruit le canon se trouvant sur la base alors qu'un gundam tombait le rayon l'ayant percuté de plein fouet.

T- QUATRE !!

            Quatre le visage serein ferma les yeux ne voyant pas la connection qui venait de s'ouvrir entre son gundam et celui de l'homme qu'il venait sauver. Quatre se mit à murmurer, cependant Trowa l'entendit.

Q- J'ai réussi, je l'ai sauvé, je lui ai montré à quel point mon amour pour lui était vrai. A présent, je peux mourir en paix.

            Horrifié, le français vit le gundam tomber sur la base en explosant, c'est à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte de ces erreurs, qu'avait-il osé faire ? Comment avait-il pu être aussi ignoble ?! Il avait provoqué la mort d'un ange. Une fois, le nuage de poussière dissipé, il ne restait plus d'un tas de ruine. La guerre était gagnée mais à quel prix… 

OWARI

F- Ay é j'ai enfin finie !

Q- C'est pas trop tôt.

F- Bah quoi qui y a tit Quatrounet, t'es pas content ?

Q-  TT Comment veux-tu que je sois content !!! TU M'AS TUER ET TU M'AS ENLEVER MON TROWA !

F- Bah au moins la fic est accès sur toi, sois heureux !

Q- -- T'es désespérante.

F- Merci du compliment. Alors qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé de cette fic ? Uen chtite review


End file.
